A lamination shaping method using laser light is a method for forming an integral sintered body consisting of multiple sintered layers and having a desired three-dimensional shape and involves forming a very thin material powder layer on a shaping table movable in the up-down direction in a sealed chamber filled with an inert gas, irradiating a predetermined area of the material powder layer with laser light to sinter the material powder in the predetermined area, and repeating these steps. Such a lamination shaping method is performed by a lamination shaping apparatus.
For example, a lamination shaping apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-113679 performs the above lamination shaping method, as well as forms a shaped product by cutting the edge of a sintered body of a material powder into a required shape using a cutting tool such as an end mill that can move synchronously in the direction of one vertical axis and the directions of two horizontal axes. The lamination shaping apparatus forms a desired laminated shaped product through the combination and repetition of these steps. Such a lamination shaping apparatus (so-called “combined machine”) is advantageous in that a single apparatus can form a desired laminated shaped product.